


Let Nothing You Dismay

by plumeria47



Category: Whyborne and Griffin - Jordan L. Hawk
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Flawed Parenting, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, partial acceptance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21827818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumeria47/pseuds/plumeria47
Summary: When Griffin's mother comes to spend Christmas in Widdershins, she initially struggles to cope with W&G's relationship.  A conversation with Niles helps her see that maybe it's not as awful as she first thought.Set a few months after the events inFallow.
Relationships: Griffin Flaherty/Percival Whyborne
Comments: 10
Kudos: 29
Collections: Yuletide 2019





	Let Nothing You Dismay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nabielka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nabielka/gifts).



> Happy Yuletide, [Nabielka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nabielka/pseuds/Nabielka)! I hope this is sort of what you had in mind with your prompt? :-)

Christmas 1901

Nella arrives in Widdershins two days before Christmas. She has spent the entire train journey both excited and frightened: excited to see her son again, as she has genuinely missed him, and his visit two months ago already feels like an age. Frightened of what she might see while she’s there. _He_ will be there, she knows. Griffin made it quite clear that he wanted her to visit, but that she would have to accept his choice of partner along with the invitation. Nella does not want to accept that her beloved son has insisted on straying from the Godly path, living in sin with another man, but she has decided it’s worthwhile to stay quiet in the name of a chance to spend time with him. Her house in Fallow is lonely without James, and she does not want to spend Christmas alone. Last year, the first without James, had been hard enough, but it had helped a little that some neighbors had invited her over for Christmas dinner. After the Rust, however … that will not be an option this year.

The last time she’d been here, she and James had stayed in a hotel, but Griffin has insisted she save her money and stay with him. Nella had agonized over the decision, knowing she would probably be more physically comfortable in his guest room than a hotel room, but emotionally? She’s not as sure. Griffin declared, back in Fallow, that he loved Dr. Whyborne and that they’d shared “marriage vows” and, yes, his actions toward Dr. Whyborne seemed tender when he lay unconscious, but … the idea of love, much less marriage, between men is ridiculous and impossible. Doesn’t this mean they’re still condemned to live in sin? 

But the decision has been made, so she tries to make the best of it. Her greetings to … to _Dr. Whyborne_ , who had awaited her arrival at the house, are perhaps not her warmest, but she can tell Griffin is anxious for them to get along, so she gives him a small smile as she follows her son up the stairs and to his spare room. Nella can feel Dr. Whyborne’s eyes on her, and she hopes he is not about to perform some evil sorcery. He wouldn’t – not in front of Griffin, would he?

That night, after a somewhat awkward but surprisingly delicious dinner, which Griffin cooked, she retires to her room for the night. The bed is, indeed, comfortable after she says her prayers and climbs in, settling her feet near the warming brick Griffin had placed there earlier. She tries not to think of the two men murmuring quietly together in the bedroom across the hall.

/\/\/\  
| | |

Christmas Eve is a little better. Dr. Whyborne works a half day at the museum so she has Griffin all to herself. She tries to hint that she’d love him to come back to Fallow, now that that strange Rust material is gone, but he gently refuses. He reminds her that Dr. Whyborne’s job is in Widdershins, that there is no museum anywhere near Fallow where he might work and implies that Dr. Whyborne has connections with the sea which make it important for him not to move house too far inland. Nella knows that the Whyborne legacy is in the railway, so this insistence on staying near the ocean makes no sense to her, but she recognizes Griffin’s stubborn look and lets the matter drop. For now. 

Things are a little more tense once Dr. Whyborne comes home from work, but soon Dr. Whyborne’s attention is taken more by the cooking lesson Griffin seems to be giving him – apparently he is not as adept as her son is in the kitchen. Nella must admit that Dr. Whyborne is gamely doing his best, however, and it is good to hear her son laugh as he gently teases Dr. Whyborne and corrects his mistakes. To her surprise, dinner, while not quite as flawless as her son’s homey meal the previous night, is still perfectly edible; clearly Dr. Whyborne is learning. After dinner Griffin further diffuses any tension by taking her – in his motor car! – to the evening church service at the Baptist church in town. It seems strangely small, given the size of the town, and Griffin apologizes, stating that most residents attend the church of some sect she’s never heard of. Nella spends the service praying, as she always does, that God will forgive her, and open her little boy’s heart and mind to real love, a proper love. Griffin said, himself, that he likes women as well as men, and she wishes so, so much that some woman will catch his eye. In this season of miracles, perhaps God will grant her requests.

Late in the night, Nella wakes to use the water closet. As she heads back down the hallway, night candle in hand, she impulsively decides to detour into the study, where her son and Dr. Whyborne spend their evenings. She had previously noticed some photographs on the mantle she had not had the courage to examine in front of them. Thankful for the thick rug which protects her feet from the chilly wood floor, she pads across the room to the mantle. She lifts down one photograph with her free hand and holds the candle up a little higher, so she can see it better. 

Griffin and Dr. Whyborne stand close together at some sort of high society function, based on the smart tuxedos both are wearing – perhaps a museum event? Although there is nothing outwardly inappropriate about the way they stand, Nella’s eye picks out the way they lean in toward each other, ever so slightly. Their left hands are held in such a way that both their rings are visible, the rings that Griffin claims are their wedding bands. Nella sets the photo back and picks up the second one. This one shows both men in more ordinary dress; Dr. Whyborne sits in a chair, with Griffin standing just behind him and to the left, one hand resting companionably on Dr. Whyborne’s shoulder. It’s a composition she’s seen before in other photos, except in those, it’s always been a husband and wife posed in such a fashion, or siblings. 

Nella puts this photo back, too, and returns to her bed, now grown cold. It takes her quite awhile to fall back asleep.

/\/\/\  
| | |

Dr. Whyborne’s family home is … incredible. Nella feels very small and unimportant as she stands in the grand foyer, with its dazzling chandelier, formal paintings on the walls, fine carpets on the floors, and grand staircase, all made even more elegant with the addition of Christmas decorations. She’s worn her best dress, but it doesn’t hold up to the formal evening suits the three men are all wearing. Mr. Whyborne, clearly an important man with high standards, seems to be surprisingly comfortable with Griffin, however; he pulls her son aside to briefly discuss some matter as they walk in to Christmas dinner, leaving Dr. Whyborne to escort her. She is a little afraid to touch him – will she be able to sense the evil sorcery within him? – but his arm feels like any other man’s, warm and steady. He politely holds out her chair and pushes it back in to a comfortable distance once she has sat herself on the delicately embroidered cushion. 

The meal is far more elaborate than any Nella has ever experienced before, but Dr. Whyborne, who is seated next to her, whispers which fork she should use for which dish, which goblet to drink from, so that she does not make a mistake. It surprises her that Griffin is on a first-name basis with Dr. Whyborne’s father and, indeed, almost seems to get along with him better than his own son does. What surprises her more comes after the dessert plates are cleared away, and Mr. Whyborne gruffly suggests that his son take Griffin on a visit to the “winter garden”. Nella has no idea what he’s referring to – how can any garden grow in winter? – but, after exchanging a startled glance with Mr. Whyborne, then each other, the two men dutifully excuse themselves and exit the dining room, Griffin stooping to kiss the top of her head as he passes.

Nella is uncomfortable, left alone with a man she barely knows, with only a silent servant standing unobtrusively in the corner as a chaperone. But she trusts Griffin’s judgment – he would not likely leave her alone with someone he felt untrustworthy. 

“I apologize for the unorthodox setting, Mrs. Kerr,” Mr. Whyborne begins. “But it seemed simpler to send Percival and Griffin off to the conservatory than to remove you, directly, to my study.”

Nella clasps her hands tightly in her lap, hoping to hide her discomfort. “I admit I am rather puzzled, Mr. Whyborne.”

Mr. Whyborne folds his own hands on the table in front of him and looks at her appraisingly for a moment. Nella tries not to squirm, as if she were being glared at by a stern schoolteacher. “You and I have been brought together as rather unwilling participants in our sons’ choices,” he begins.

“I … I don’t know what you mean.”

He raises one graying eyebrow. “Don’t you? I was under the impression that you were fully aware of the … nature of our sons’ relationship.”

Nella flushes. “Oh. Yes. I’m terribly sorry, Mr. Whyborne. My husband tried to make it clear to Griffin that we do not approve, that he can never be truly happy in this sinful state but–“ She stops as Mr. Whyborne raises his hand to forestall her outburst.

“I understand your views, Mrs. Kerr,” he says. “But there is no sense in your wasting energy on this issue any longer.”

“There isn’t?” 

Mr. Whyborne leans back in his chair. “Being so far away, you have had scant opportunity to see your son in recent years, correct?”

“Yes.”

“Percival tells me that you have met him twice before now, once when you and your husband came to visit, at which point you became aware of their … relationship … and once when the two of them came to visit you in Kansas.”

“Yes,” she repeats. “I had first thought that Griffin had come alone, and that he had given up his foolish notions. He claimed, when we had visited him, to have found love, but we all know that’s not possible. I mean,” Nella falters. “I mean no disrespect to your son, of course,” she adds hastily. The Whybornes are an important family, after all.

“Of course,” he says, coolly, steepling his fingers together under his chin. “Let me ask you this, if I may.”

“What is it?”

“How would you describe your son, in general?”

“Oh, that’s easy,” she says, a small smile playing at the corners of her mouth. “He was always so sweet, and never gave me any trouble, until … until later, after he was grown.”

“Would you say he was highly principled, aside from his, shall we say, proclivities?”

Nella blushes a little to hear Mr. Whyborne speak so boldly, but she raises her chin a little. “Yes, of course. James and I were careful to teach him right from wrong.”

He holds up one hand in a placating gesture. “Like you, I mean no disrespect, Mrs. Kerr. But please allow me to tell you how I have seen your son comport himself in the years I have known him.”

Nella braces herself, expecting the worst. What must Mr. Whyborne think of Griffin, to have taken up so with his own son, presumably the heir to his railroad empire? She takes a sip of water from her elegant crystal goblet to moisten her suddenly dry throat.

“My relationship with Griffin got off to a … poor start, for which I must take partial blame,” Mr. Whyborne begins. “However, he has always shown proper respect and great courage when it is called for, he has assisted this family several times with his exceptional detective skills. In short, he has impressed me with his fortitude and loyalty, and I know most of my … other family members are very fond of him.”

Nella wonders at the brief hesitation. What other family members are there, beyond Mr. Whyborne and Dr. Whyborne? No other family seem to have been invited to Christmas dinner, and she has not heard of anyone else ever brought up in conversation – yet they would not likely be far away, if Griffin has met them. Aside from that, however, she is extremely proud to hear her farm-raised son doing so well in the East, and with such an illustrious family. “I’m pleased to hear Griffin has done right by you,” she tells Mr. Whyborne.

“He has,” Mr. Whyborne agrees. “Meanwhile, Percival has always been rather stubborn,” he continues. “I had long feared he might be fey, and I was proven correct when Griffin became a part of his life.” Nella bites her lip, feeling guilty. “But,” Mr. Whyborne adds, “I knew better than to try to talk him out of it, as I knew he would simply refuse – possibly purely on the grounds that I had demanded it.”

“So you just … let them be?” 

“I did, much as I let Percival go his own way with his career. This is not to say I necessarily approved, because I did not. However, I admit I have been surprised by how he has turned out, despite his diversion from what most would deem more, shall we say, appropriate paths. And I have been surprised by the strength of his and Griffin’s devotion, which I would not have believed possible between two men if I had not seen it, myself. This is what I have observed over the years, through many family dinners, museum events, and – as you apparently witnessed yourself in Kansas – society-threatening calamities.”

“Have such things happened often?” Nella blurts out, before realizing she has just interrupted.

He waves a hand dismissively at her hasty apology. “In recent years, unfortunately, yes. The point is,” he adds, “although I had not expected anything resembling appropriate masculinity from Percival, he has surprised me multiple times since then with his bravery and initiative. He may not believe it of me, but I have come to respect him, and believe him to be a good man.” He shifts again in his chair, leaning forward. “Meanwhile, you have always known your son to be a good man, have you not?”

She nods, reaching again for her water goblet.

“And you have heard me concur with your views. I would be happy to find you more individuals in this town who would have similar opinions.”

Nella frowns a little. “Forgive me, Mr. Whyborne. I’m flattered you think so highly of Griffin, and I saw your son act bravely in Fallow, as you have said, but I’m not sure I follow your point here.”

“You and I may not have approved of our sons’ life partners, but I would like you to think on this. Think on what makes a good man. Think on what makes a good husband. Think on whether you feel you are witnessing those things in Griffin.” He gestures to the silent servant, who immediately steps forward to refill her water glass. She hasn’t even realized she’d drained it.

She traces her fingers up and down the delicate stem. She had always imagined that Griffin _would_ make someone a very fine husband someday. Was it possible he still was, despite everything? “Thank you, Mr. Whyborne,” Nella says at last. “You’ve given me much to think on.”

“Good,” he says decisively, as if completing a business deal. Then he turns to the servant. “Fetch Percival and Griffin.” 

“Yes, sir.” The man departs immediately. 

Moments later, the two men are back in the dining room. “Everything all right?” Griffin asks, his brow furrowed.

“We were just having a private word. Nothing to worry about,” Mr. Whyborne interjects before she can answer.

“I’m fine,” she assures him. “As Mr. Whyborne said, we were just trying to get to know each other a bit better.”

“I see.” She can tell he doesn’t entirely believe her, but he seems mollified by her usual calm demeanor. 

“It’s late – we should get home soon,” Dr. Whyborne interjects, checking his pocket watch. Nella is startled to see another photograph of him with Griffin inside the watch lid. James was just a simple farmer, but when they were courting he had once said that if he ever grew wealthy enough, he’d do much the same – have a photo taken of the two of them and place it in a pocket watch, so he could carry her with him always. He’d never acquired such a watch, but Nella had thought it the most romantic thing he’d ever told her.

The sound of Mr. Whyborne’s voice shakes her out of her reverie; he calls for another servant to fetch their coats and hats, and they all troop back to the grand entry to bundle up and say their farewells. Dr. Whyborne helps her into her coat as Griffin shakes Mr. Whyborne’s hand with a cheerful “Merry Christmas, Niles. Thank you again for dinner.” Nella marvels again that they are on a first-name basis. Then again, if what Mr. Whyborne has said is true, Griffin is sort of his son-in-law. Not legally, not really. Yet he does seem to have taken on that role.

/\/\/\  
| | |

Because the motor car doesn’t seat three, they’d hired a carriage for the trip over. Nella is quiet on the ride back to Griffin’s house – Griffin and Dr. Whyborne’s house, she supposes she must think of it, like it or not. When the carriage pulls up, Griffin helps her down, again asking if she’s all right, and she repeats her reassurances. 

Dr. Whyborne has walked ahead to unlock the front door and switch on the electric lights, and now politely holds the door open for her. The three of them hang up their coats, and Griffin goes on ahead to stoke the fire in the upstairs study. Dr. Whyborne gestures for her to precede him up the stairs, but she pauses, and puts a hand to his arm.

She asks him to call her Nella. 

He blinks in surprise, then invites her to call him “Whyborne,” explaining, in a slightly ashamed tone, that he has never cared for his first name. It makes Nella realize that Mr. Whyborne, who has just spent significant time expounding his son’s virtues, nevertheless refuses to abide by this preferred form of address.

“Thank you, Whyborne,” she says, tasting the way it feels in her mouth, to skip the formal title. 

They head up the stairs, and pause briefly at the top. It’s clear Dr – no, _Whyborne_ – intends to relax with Griffin in the study for a bit, but Nella is tired and has much to think on, so she bids the two of them good night and Merry Christmas, and heads to her room. 

It’s the most solid sleep she’s had her entire visit so far.

/\/\/\  
| | |

Three days later Nella heads back to Fallow. Griffin takes her in the motor car as a final treat, but Whyborne meets them at the station, having taken the local omnibus. They sit quietly, waiting for the train, and when they finally see it puffing and steaming into view, they all stand. Griffin picks up her valise, and steps closer to the tracks to monitor the train’s progress. Whyborne turns to her, shifting from foot to foot before holding out a hand and wishing her well. 

Nella returns the handshake. “I don’t … I still don’t really approve of this sort of relationship,” she says in a rush, her voice low so Griffin cannot hear. “But … I can see you’re a good man, and my boy is happy.”

Whyborne swallows. “Thank you, Nella,” he answers. “That means a great deal.”

Griffin is heading back their way. “Just you be sure he stays safe, all right?” Nella says, no longer needing to murmur as the sound of the oncoming train all but drowns out her voice.

Whyborne simply nods, and then Griffin is taking her arm, escorting her to the train, hugging her, and handing her up the steps of her car.

She takes her seat and looks out the window. Both men are waving, and Griffin’s got his free hand casually clapped on Whyborne’s shoulder, a gesture unlikely to draw any attention, but one she recognizes as a sign of the … the affection they claim to have for each other. 

Nella still wishes with all her heart that her son could settle down with a nice girl and have a _normal_ life, with a wife and children of his own. But … she’s been thinking of Mr. Whyborne’s words. All the things she loved about James – she sees much of that in Griffin, the way he is attentive, helpful, and kind. To Whyborne. And although Whyborne is quieter, she sees much the same in the way he treats Griffin. She doesn’t really understand how or why it’s possible for two men to feel … that way … about each other. But she can’t deny that she’s spent the past week witnessing it, whether she wanted to or not, whether she believed in it or not.

The train is pulling away now, and Nella gives one last wave before the station slides away, taking her view of the two men with it. She is already imagining writing her son a letter about her journey once she arrives home. “Dear Griffin…” 

Or perhaps, just perhaps, “Dear Griffin and Whyborne.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'll just be happy with a letter that starts with "Dear Author...." It means so much to me to hear from my readers, so please leave a comment! Concrit is fine, too - just be polite.


End file.
